


the missing piece

by flyingthesky



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: (tanner tries but he's not built for complicated), (the period is 'beach party movies'), Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: In which sometimes you have to try and teach 1960s beach teens about polyamory.
Relationships: Brady/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie), Lela/McKenzie (Teen Beach Movie)
Kudos: 36





	the missing piece

“Yo,” Brady says to Tanner one day, “do you ever think about, like. Kissing Mac?”

“No,” Tanner says without pause. He never pauses, because he’s not smart enough to, but he’s pretty so that makes up for it. “Why would I think about kissing any chick but Lela?”

Brady shrugs. “Mac and I were talking and, like. She likes you and I like Lela, so like. We were wondering if you’d want to date.”

“I do date,” Tanner says. Brady can practically see the smoke rising from his ears. “I’m dating Lela.”

“Nevermind,” Brady says. He’ll have to regroup with Mac later. “Wanna catch a wave?”

\----

“You know how I was dating Tanner and you were dating Brady for a while?”

Mac’s flopped back on her bed and staring at the stars she and Brady stuck on the ceiling when they were ten. She’s resolutely not looking at Lela, because this is weird enough as it is.

“Of course,” Lela says, like that’s the silliest question in the world. “You don’t just forget something like that about your best friend. Why do you ask?”

“Brady and I were just . . . talking. And we both kind of confessed that even though I was wrong for Tanner at the time and Brady was wrong for you, we’d like to try that again.”

There’s a long silence, during which Mac still doesn’t look at Lela. The bed shifts, and Lela lies down next to her and tangles their fingers together.

“You’re my _best_ friend, Mac,” Lela says. She squeezes Mac’s hand. “And I trust you a lot, but I don’t really get what you’re saying.”

"People . . .” Mac trails off awkwardly, because for all Lela’s adapted to the present she’s still from a world where girls can’t surf just because they’re girls and only boys ask out girls. “They don’t just have to date one person, you know? And I. I like you, and I like Tanner, and I like Brady. So, you know.”

“Mac, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lela’s voice is quiet, soft. “Mac?”

There’s a beat, and Mac breathes out before she turns her head and presses her lips to Lela’s. She’s done pretending not to want things because she doesn’t think she can have them.

Lela gives a little gasp, but she doesn’t pull away. Instead, her other free hand tangles in Mac’s hair and they kiss until they’re breathless. When they pull apart, Lela touches their foreheads together.

“I trust you,” she says. “I . . . I don’t know what this is, but I trust you. So let’s do it.”


End file.
